


Sunset

by Midnightcat1



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell stepped back and gasped after Unity emerged from a spaceship in Smallville.  Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Sunset

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell stepped back and gasped after Unity emerged from a spaceship in Smallville. He focused on the alien's many eyes, tentacles, etc. 

''Eventually another alien. I'll control your mind. You'll convert others,'' Unity said.

Reverend Amos Howell struggled after tentacles embraced him. The sunset caused tears. New aliens.

 

THE END


End file.
